Yugioh 5D's: Vampire Love (REMAKE)
by DarkNWriter
Summary: Yes so I am remaking this! It has a different plot and to me seems more interesting but I don't know... Yusei is a "gem" to the Vampires. He's the only fertile male human on the earth, and is very compatible with most vampires...but he's already taken by one. Jack/Yusei MPreg. Mature Content. Yaoi. BAD!Martha, BAD!Crow, BAD!Dr. Schmidt and a whole bunch of other OOC characters.


_**Now**_

_This isn't normal. These pains...contractions, I mean, according to Martha anyways. I'm a man. I shouldn't be having these fillings, these pains. It's not normal. But yet again, when have I ever been normal? No no keep thinking...keep thinking. Oh? You say you can't think of anything? Exactly._

_Because there has never been a time when I was normal._

_I chew harder on the ice chips as I squeeze Crow's hand. He's my rock, my supportive beam, and that's all I need him to be right now. He's tried to replace Jack, I know it, but he never will. He never can. Jack is the only one for me and he needs to realize that. But now right now._

_I pant a little harder as the contractions get stronger. "Don't worry Yusei...Martha will be here soon," Crow murmurs as he kisses the back of my hand. 'Don't do that, please Crow, don't do that!' I think as my body trembles and I pray to god he thinks my trembling is just from the pain. I don't want him to do this, I don't want him to kiss my hand. It's not right. It feels like I'm cheating on Jack, and I am not a cheater._

_I hear the door open and slam in the background, before Martha calls out "Crow?"_

_"In here," Crow calls back. Martha and Dr. Schmidt appear, Martha ushering Crow out before the two get to work._

_My hands are clenched as Dr. Schmidt says, "We're going to perform a c-section to get the child out, okay?" I nod quickly and furiously. I just want them to get her out and get her out quick. That's all I want. If they can do that, then I'll be happy...for a little bit._

_I know they don't have anything to numb the pain when they cut into me, and I try to be silent, but I can't hold back the scream of pain and emotion that rips through my body. Martha's hand strikes out and grabs my hand so I can grip onto it. I pant and my body shakes as I feel his hands move around inside my body as he grabs mine and Jack's child. This is not a pleasant feeling, not at all._

_Tears spill down my face as Martha puts more ice chips into my mouth for me to chew on. A few more minutes later, there's a popping noise, and then a cry as my child is removed from my stomach. Dr. Schmidt cuts the umbilical cord, before handing my child to Martha, who doesn't even let me see him/her before she's walking away. "M-Martha?" I stutter, as I feel my blood spill down my sides and onto the table._

_"D-Dr. Schmidt?" I ask, as the doctor walks away, not even sewing my stomach back together. What are they doing? Are they just going to leave me here to bleed out?_

_"I'm sorry, Yusei. But you leave me no choice," Martha says as she wraps the child, MY CHILD, in a pink blanket. It's a girl... "I'm so disappointed in you. This child should have never been born. To protect her, I'm going to raise her, and you will die."_

_"N-no..." I cry, tears spilling down my face. This can't be. "I trusted you!" I shout as I move my arms, only soon to realize I'm tied down. The two don't respond and leave. I struggle to move, because I know if I can get free, I can sew myself up and go out to get my daughter back. Tears spill faster down my face as I realize I've only come down to one choice. I open my mouth and scream on the top of my lungs, "JACK!"_

_"JACK PLEASE! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream, even though I know it's futile. He'll hear me, but he doesn't care. Not anymore... I slowly go in and out of conscious until I pass out._

_I hear his screams for help, but cannot help him. Not even if he said he's sorry. I can't forgive him for what he did. Not matter what..._

_It's tearing at my insides, and I only when the screams stop do I let his words sink in. They sounded desperate, angry, sad...a lot of multiple things. What has happened? Has there been complications with the child? I hope not..._

_**Four Months Ago**_

"Do you really love me, Jack?" I ask as I gaze up into deep amethyst eyes. He kisses me passionately, fingers running through my hair.

"Of course I do, Amicule," he whispers against my lips. He kisses my neck and sucks at my pulse point. I moan lowly, and whimper slightly. I buck against him, when a hand slides down to my crotch and rubs. I feel a familiar tightening in my groin, and know where he's heading with this.

"No, Jack," I say as I push him back. He looks at me and I see a flicker of frustration in his eyes. I know he's frustrated with this, but I'm not ready for sex yet. This is all so new. I don't want something to happen when I'm not ready for it. He obviously doesn't understand or care.

"Okay fine fine. But I will mate with you soon, Yusei. It's the only way to keep the other's slimy fangs off of you," he says as he caresses my cheek. I know he cares for me, but that's...to much.

"Isn't there another way?" I ask him. He looks me in the eyes, purple eyes suddenly cold.

"No, there isn't. Any other way will kill you," Jack says.

I look down and away, "Oh," I murmur. Jack pulls me into a hug as if to say "I'm not going to let this happen to you..."

****But I know he will.


End file.
